


И я на небе, милая моя

by van_Miaow



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милт никогда об этом не жалел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И я на небе, милая моя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.

Эрин всхрапнула и заехала локтем ему по рёбрам. 

Пока он судорожно пытался выдохнуть, она закинула ногу ему на бёдра и прижалась в поисках тепла. Кожа к коже. Её тонкая простынь, как и всегда, уже сбилась в ком и была безжалостно скинута. Милт как можно аккуратнее стряхнул эту всегда прекрасную, пусть уже несколько пугающе покрытую гусиной кожей ногу и затащил Эрин к себе под одеяло, которое она так многословно не любила днём — слишком большое-тяжелое-душное, словом, слишком всё. Но под которое каждую ночь ползла с упорством гусеницы. 

Он потёрся носом о её угловатое плечо и закрыл глаза: можно было подремать ещё немного.

И тут Эрин стукнула его по голове. 

И ещё раз. 

Невнятно пробормотала что-то похожее на «чёрные кошки-мням-мяу-мням- ночами» и вновь уснула. С ладонью у Милта на лице. Он посмотрел в потолок (как раз между её большим и указательным пальцами) и подумал, что если отношения это в первую очередь надежная рутина, то его ночному стабильному постоянству должны завидовать — не даром же он год как не просыпается по выходным сам, только от пинков. 

Милт поцеловал раскрытую ладошку, привычно пахнущую чем-то свеже-цитрусовым — Эрин обожала всякие апельсины, грейпфруты, помело, и в доме всегда можно было найти кокетливо припрятанную горку кожуры. Он даже был уверен, что в ящик с его носками сушеный лайм подкладывают нарочно, для смеха. Пальцы Эрин были в небольших желтых пятнах — они выделялись даже на смуглой коже, а когда Милт вылизывал их, тщательно, сосредоточенно, вкус кислил и пьянил сильнее любого Джин Рики, выпитого им в вашингтонские времена, когда он ещё был многообещающ и равнялся на отца.

Он осторожно выбрался из постели и попытался как можно тише отыскать трусы в свалке вещей, которая была на месте шкафа: наверное, Эрин что-то искала. Милт всегда удивлялся, как человек, настолько профессионально и серьёзно выглядящий на работе, может быть столь неряшлив и бестолков в быту. Видимо, днём предстоял очередной выпуск самого грандиозного шоу в их доме — Шкафоразбирательства и Логичного Складывания. 

Он наконец отыскал трусы и с облегчением стал их натягивать — иногда ему казалось, что от такой бесчеловечно вывернутой кипы ещё вчера живых, красиво разложенных вещей можно что-то подцепить — будто всё это не злодеяние рук человеческих, а работа страшного одёжного вируса. 

И тут валяющаяся на полу короткая софтбольная бита его подвела — Милт наступил на неё, покачнулся, взмахнул руками и только по счастливой устоял на ногах.

Наверное, Эрин бы долго веселилась, если бы проснулась от его падения и следующего за ним валяния на полу с трусами на одной ноге. Зная её, через день всё полицейское управление смотрело бы на него с сочувствием. А уж как бы издевался Расс. 

Милт пнул биту под кровать и подумал, что оно того всё равно стоило бы — победа местной бейсбольной команды всегда действовала на Эрин, хм, мотивирующе, а форма чирлидерши ей очень шла. Если бы она ещё не слишком увлекалась вхождением в образ — шлем и бита вчера точно были лишними. 

Хотя он вроде и привык. 

Внимательно смотря под ноги, Милт уже дошёл до двери, когда Эрин промямлила: 

— Только не брейся, — она полностью перекатилась на его сторону постели и совсем уже тихо закончила в подушку: — У нас три дня выходных.

После небольшого колебания он согласно кивнул, хотя она и не могла заметить — Эрин вообще не очень интересовалась его согласием-несогласием, мнением и желаниями. Будто избалованная принцесса, привыкшая к исполнению всех капризов.

Милту нравилось её баловать.

Умываясь, он всё раздумывал: иногда всё, чего он хотел, — была Эрин, сила этого чувства всё ещё иногда пугала. Он любил её, без неё ему было одиноко — и странно настолько сильно зависеть от человека. 

От неодиночества.

День за днём. Поначалу было сложно привыкнуть. 

На кухне он первым делом проверил землю в горшке Померанц, стоявшей на подоконнике, в который раз думая, что если они заведут кота, то называть его будут Кот: пример померанцевого дерева и первой собаки Эрин говорили сами за себя — действительно же, Мистер Пёс — самое оригинальное, что её семья смогла придумать. 

Убедившись, что поливать ещё рано, он начал сооружать завтрак.

Красными магнитами — Милту они всегда напоминали россыпь помидорок-черри — к холодильнику крепились фотографии. 

Его любимой была фотография всей команды на фоне полицейского участка: то был первый полноценный выход Милта на работу после ранения. Холли испекла торт, Зёрнышко зачитал стихи с открытки, а на Расса приказом капитана надели праздничный колпак. 

Ну, а потом они пошли в паб и надрались. В какой-то момент Фонт заявил, что у него болит голова, и они должны вот прямо сейчас покурить, и тогда лучше станет всем. После этого для Милта всё слилось в бесконечный калейдоскоп вспышек и красок. 

Чёткое просветление настигло его, когда у сидевшей на его коленях Эрин уже была расстёгнута рубашка. Он замер, будто оглушённый, пытаясь понять, что произошло, почему и как вывернуться из этой ситуации. Тяжело дышащая Эрин подняла голову с его плеча, сморщила маленький носик и, сильно ущипнув над всё ещё болевшим шрамом, скомандовала: 

— Не тормози! 

И Милт ткнулся в её шею с поразившим его внезапным отчаяньем. А Эрин только прижималась ближе и ближе.

Потом он долго лежал на диване и молча смотрел, как она собирает вещи, медленно одевается, ходит по гостиной — трогая всё без разбору, не спрашивая разрешения, просто открывая дверцы, снимая с полок книги, переставляя идиотские фигурки, которые ему надарили, пока он лежал в госпитале. 

— Можешь считать, что я привезла пьяного тебя домой, чтобы разузнать о секретах ФБР, но в процессе настолько вошла во вкус, что заодно и воспользовалась твоим состоянием. Совместила радость тела и ума, — равнодушным голосом предложила она, крутя в руках статуэтку мопса.

Абсолютно, тотально, невозможно уродскую. Настолько, что Милту становилось нехорошо, когда он натыкался на застывшие в вечном брезгливом удивлении глаза-пуговки. 

Но выкинуть её было бы как-то неправильно.

— Эм… — протянул Милт, не зная, что ответить. Он мог бы признаться, что именно ФБР виновно в войнах, геноцидах, коммунизме и всём на свете. Но чего-то более осмысленного после такой ночи от него было требовать жестоко. 

Эрин вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Хорошо, тогда так и решим, — секунду помолчав, она продолжила: — Но это я тут оставить не могу.

И разжала руку. 

Глядя на осколки монстра, месяцами державшего в страхе его гостиную, Милт внезапно спросил:

— Поужинаешь со мною завтра? 

Предложенный с дивана ужин на том диване и закончился. 

Милт никогда об этом не жалел. 

— Ни разу, — доверительно покивал он в сторону Померанц, достал молоко и яйца из холодильника, открыл банку муки и попытался решить — сладкие или солёные вафли делать. Эрин, навсегда испорченная Батл Криком, признавала только сладкие, утопленные в кленовом сиропе, хотя и апельсиновый джем мог сгодиться. Милт вспомнил прекрасный вечер и сыпанул в тесто корицы — пурхнуло пряное облачко, и он закашлялся, случайно вдохнув его. 

Когда Эрин спустилась, всё уже было готово.

Милт опирался на стену и задумчиво дул в свой американо, наблюдая, как она, полусонная, с закрученными смешной зелёной заколкой волосами, в его старой, ещё с академии, футболке — буквы «ФБР» выцвели и стёрлись — шлёпает босыми ногами. Поджимая пальцы. 

Эрин поднялась на цыпочки и немного неловко взобралась на барный стул — Милту всегда было удобнее есть за высокой стойкой, и они ничего не меняли после её переезда. Иногда он думал, что ей нравилась их разница в росте и нравилось её подчёркивать. Ведь так приятно называть его «большим мишкой» и нещадно им помыкать: однажды Милт переставил все чашки-стаканы пониже, в зону её досягаемости, но в тот день ей вдруг захотелось сменить тарелки, и он провёл полчаса, снимая всё с верхних полок. 

После этого он смирился. Не без удовольствия — по крайней мере, он не разбивал каждую пятую стеклянную вещь, которую брал в руки. И выполнять капризы Эрин — пожалуй, в этом можно было найти единственно верный смысл жизни. 

Эрин потянула в рот апельсиновый ломтик и заулыбалась. Трогательная, милая, так похожая на подростка. 

Милт улыбнулся в ответ. 

— О! — возглас получился невнятным из-за набитого рта, но определённо радостным. — Вафли! — Эрин наклонила голову и, прищурившись, спросила: 

— Тебе так понравился вчерашний вечер? 

Милт отхлебнул кофе и саркастично поднял бровь. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что получилось саркастично, а не, ну, к примеру, нелепо. 

— Понравилось, значит, — Эрин вылила в тарелку весь оставшийся сироп, потрясла бутылочку и заметила: — Нужно заехать в супермаркет. И да, в следующий раз мы играем в допрос фэбээровца. Я и вопросы придумала. 

Милт присел на стул напротив, поставил локти на стол и, подавшись вперёд, поинтересовался:

— И какие же? Просвети, вдруг ты возьмёшь в плен не того, и он не будет владеть нужной информацией?

Эрин немного отодвинула тарелку, прокашлялась и своим фирменным «вроде как для соблазнения» голосом напевно полупрошептала:

— Ну же, спецагент Чемберлен, сопротивляться бесполезно, ведь мы можем сделать с вами что угодно. Что. Угодно. Отвечайте, кто всё же убил Кеннеди?

И засмеялась.

А Милт повернулся к окну и для закрепления повторил:

— Ни разу, Померанц, ни единого разу.


End file.
